


close to me, you are all of me

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan go stargazing.
Kudos: 2





	close to me, you are all of me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the [ring](https://www.vashi.com/products/18k-white-gold-rex-three-stone-rubies-coloured-engagement-ring-1ct-round-diamond#selected.metal=5458&selected.gem_carat=1/) if you're curious what it looks like
> 
> and this is the song I listened to while writing this fic!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW-AIXAnLcE

Seungcheol stared up at the beautiful night sky, the stars shining bright in this remote area than they did when they were in the city. Jeonghan had surprised him with a stargazing trip and he couldn’t be happier, sitting here looking at the scene around him, feeling calm in the serene setting as opposed to the busy atmosphere of the city. At that moment he felt so grateful for his boyfriend.

“Thank you, Hannie,” he whispered as the younger packed away their stuff into the car ready to leave, “I would’ve never been strong enough to take a break from everything.”

“Your welcome Cheollie,” Jeonghan said pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, “it’s the least I can do considering I wear the pants in the relationship.”

“I’m sorry you wear the what?”

“The pants,” Jeonghan said with a proud look on his face, “it means I’m in control.”

“I know what it means,” Seungcheol said, stepping back so he could get a proper look at Jeonghan’s face, “but I wear the pants. I was born first.”

“That’s nothing,” Jeonghan scoffed, “I confessed first.”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure I asked you out first.”

“Yet you couldn’t muster up the courage to even give me a peck on the cheek after the date so I ended up kissing you first.”

“But in the end, I asked you to be my boyfriend first.”

There was silence and Seungcheol thought that he had won the argument, a smile on his face as he walked past a frozen Jeonghan to get one last look at the stars. However, Jeonghan had one last argument that made his heart stop.

“But I proposed first.”

Turning around, Seungcheol covered his mouth in surprise when he saw Jeonghan on one knew, a velvet ring box in his hand holding a captivating white gold engagement ring with a diamond in the centre flanked by two beautifully red rubies. The ring was the last thing on his mind though, as when he looked into Jeonghan’s eyes the love encased in them were worth more than the ring itself, a multitude of emotions pouring out.

“Will you marry me Choi Seungcheol?”

Jeonghan’s words rang in the silence, and everything else seemed so far away as it was only the two of them and the stars there for this event.

“Yes, Yoon Jeonghan.” 

Seungcheol tried to hold back the tears in his eyes as Jeonghan stood up and placed the ring on the older’s finger so gently as if he would break with the tiniest bit of force. Once the ring was settled, he lifted his hand to wipe away Seungcheol’s tears.

“Hey, hey, why are you crying?”

“I didn’t think you would actually propose to me,” Seungcheol confessed, his breath hitching, “I honestly didn’t even know if you would want to get married to me.”

“Of course I do Cheollie,” Jeonghan whispered kissing the elder’s forehead, “why wouldn’t I want to show everybody my beautiful partner who has been by my side and loved me for so many years? And hopefully, we will love each other for many more years to come.”

“It sounds as if you’re already reciting your vows to me right now, I can’t wait to see what you will prepare for our grand wedding.”

“More than you can imagine.”

Staring into his now fiance’s eyes, Seungcheol felt eternally thankful for the presence of Jeonghan in his life.

“Okay Hannie,” Seungcheol whispered to Jeonghan, their foreheads pressed together, “you win.”


End file.
